Ryan's First Date
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Ryan goes out with Amanda, a pharamcist.


Ryan's First Date  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
The following story is based on the TV program "The Facts of Life".   
No challenge to ownership is intend.  
  
This story takes place two days before the start of the episode "Just My Bill"  
  
Ryan was working behind the counter, Blair and Jo were studying at a table, and Natalie was bringing out a tray of croissants out of the kitchen when a woman walked in the shop. She had short black hair, and was wearing an ankle-length purple dress with small white flowers on it, and a white lab coat.  
  
"Hi, Ryan, how are you today?" the lady asked.  
  
"Just fine, Amanda, " Ryan said, "And, how are things going at the pharmacy?"  
  
"Good," said Amanda.  
  
"So, what will you have today?"  
  
"Oh, I will take a couple of croissants to go."  
  
"All right," said Ryan as he opened the case, "You look very nice today, Amanda."  
  
"Thanks, and you look very good, too."  
  
As Ryan and Amanda were talking, Blair and Natalie looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"That will be 90 cents."  
  
"There you go. See you tomorrow. Bye, girls."  
  
"Bye, Amanda," Blair and Natalie said to together.   
  
When Amanda was out of the door, Ryan looked at Blair and Natalie and saw the smiles on their faces.  
  
"All right, what are you two smiling at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Blair.  
  
"Come on, out with it," said Ryan.  
  
"All right, its just that Amanda has been coming in here every day for the past two weeks after she gets off of work at the drug store, and as you get what she wants you start to flirt with her," said Natalie.  
  
"I don't flirt with her. All I did was told here she looked nice."  
  
"You didn't have to say anything. It was all in your eyes," said Blair.  
  
"It is pretty obvious that you want to ask her out, " said Natalie.  
  
"You two don't know what you're talking about. I do not want to ask Amanda out, I just like her as a friend," Ryan said as he was walking from behind the counter to wipe off a table.   
  
"All right, if you say so," Blair said.   
  
Just then Mrs. Garrett walked out of the kitchen, and said, "Can you girls give me a hand in the kitchen?"  
  
All of the girls said sure, and started to the kitchen as Jo was walking by the table that Ryan was wiping off, Ryan said, "Hey, Jo could you hold on a second? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"You know how Blair and Natalie were saying that I was flirting with Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And, I said that I just wanted to be friends with her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I lied. I really want to ask her out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really?"  
  
"Well, why didn't you just tell them you wanted to ask Amanda out?"  
  
"Well, I thought they might try to give me some advice about asking her out and where I should take her and stuff like that?"  
  
"Ryan, you are 41 years old, I doubt that Blair and Natalie would give you dating tips."  
  
"Well, there is another thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am afraid if I told Blair and Natalie that I want to ask Amanda out, that they would tell Annabelle, and I don't want Annabelle to find out that I am thinking about dating someone."  
  
"Listen, if you told Blair and Natalie that if you wanted to ask Amanda out and you asked them not to tell Anna, they wouldn't tell her. Now, if it were Tootie, then that would be a whole other story."  
  
"Your right, " Ryan said laughing.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know, over the last couple of weeks, how I have been going to the library?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I have actually been going out on dates."  
  
"Oh, really. With who?"  
  
"Just a guy from Langley. His name is Bill."  
  
"How come you never told any of us?"  
"Well, we live with The Snoop Sisters & life here is like one long show and tell. Sometimes that's hard for me. I'm just kind of a private person."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Besides, they would never leave me alone if they knew I was seeing someone I liked a lot. So you have got to promise not to tell anyone what I just told you."  
  
"I promise, if you promise not to tell anyone what I just told you. Deal."  
  
"Deal," Jo said as she shook Ryan hand.  
  
The next day, Jo was in the shop doing the books and Ryan was putting some stuff on the shelves, when Amanda came into the shop. "Hi, Amanda," said Jo.  
  
"Hi, Jo. Hello, Ryan."  
  
Ryan turned around and said "Hi, Amanda. What can I get for you today?"  
  
"Oh, just a couple of croissants to go."  
  
"Coming right up," Ryan said, as he was walking over to the counter.  
  
As Ryan was getting Amanda's croissants, he said, "You look nice today."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"There you go. That will be 90 cents."  
  
"There you are. See you tomorrow. Bye, Jo."  
  
"Bye, Amanda," said Jo.  
  
As Amanda was about to go out the door, Ryan said, "Amanda?"  
  
Amanda turned around and said, "Yes, Ryan?"  
  
"I was just wondering, if your not doing anything tonight, would you like to go to a movie and maybe dinner afterward."  
  
Amanda though for a minute and said, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Great. I will pick you up at 8."  
  
"OK," said Amanda, as she was taking out a piece of paper and a pen, "Here is my address, see you then," then she gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
When Amanda was gone, Ryan said, "I can't believe it. I asked her out."  
  
"I know," Jo said," I was a little shocked myself."  
  
"There is one problem though."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What am I going to tell Annabelle?"  
"You tell her your going on a date tonight with Amanda, from the drug store."  
  
"No, I can't tell her that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, she might think that I am trying forget her mother or trying to replace her."  
  
"Ryan, she is not going to think that. Just tell Anna."  
  
Just then Annabelle come in the shop and said, "Tell me what?"  
  
"Annabelle," Ryan said, "Do you know Amanda, who works at the drug store?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I asked her to go with me to the movies tonight. I hope that's all right?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"I thought you would be upset."  
  
"Why would I be upset?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"I hope you two have a good time tonight."  
  
"Thanks," Ryan said as he gave her a hug, "I'm going to help Aunt Edna."  
  
When Ryan was in the kitchen, Jo said, "Gee, you took that pretty well Anna."  
  
"And, why not? Daddy is just going on one date to the movies, besides Amanda seems like a nice person."  
  
"Well, I am going to go in the kitchen and go over the books with Mrs. G."  
  
"OK"  
  
When Jo was in the kitchen, Annabelle sat down at a table, folded her arms on the table, put her head in her arms and started to cry. Just then Blair, Tootie and Natalie came in the shop and saw Annabelle crying. They walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down. Then Blair said, "Anna, what's wrong?"  
  
Anna sat up, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Nothing."  
  
"Anna," said Natalie, "we are your friends if there is something wrong you can tell us."  
  
"It's nothing I will be fine," said Anna getting up from the table and walking over to the counter.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tootie.  
  
"Yes," Anna said as she was putting on an apron, "can we get to work?"  
  
"Sure," the girls said as they were getting up from the table.  
Later that night, after Ryan left for his date, Jo left for "The Library", and Mrs. Garrett left for her date, Annabelle went up stairs to the bedroom. Blair and Natalie were sitting on their beds studying and Tootie was sitting at the table. Annabelle came in and laid down on her bed. She lay there quietly for a few minutes, then she said, "Guys, can tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, Anna," Tootie said, "You can tell us anything."  
  
Annabelle sat up and said, "I am not sure I like my dad going out on dates."  
  
"What do you mean?" Natalie asked, "Before your dad left he asked you if you sure you were fine with him going out, and you said you were fine with it."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Is this why you were crying in the shop this afternoon?" asked Blair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you like your dad going out with Amanda? She seems like a nice person," asked Tootie.  
  
"It's not Amanda I don't like. I don't like it that my dad is going out on dates trying to find me a new mother."  
  
"Anna, how do you know that he is trying to find you a new mother? This is his first date since he and you moved to Peekskill. Maybe he is just seeing if he is ready to date," said Natalie.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe he will fall in love with Amanda, he will stop wearing his wedding ring, he will replace the picture of my mom in his room with a picture of Amanda, they will get married, and the next thing you know he will forget my mom entirely."  
  
Blair got up and walked over to Annabelle and said, "Anna that is not going to happen. Your dad will always remember your mom."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see. I am going in the shower. And don't any of you tell my dad or Aunt Edna what I just told you."  
  
As Annabelle went in the bathroom, the girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
The next afternoon, all the girls were sitting around a table in the shop, when Ryan came out of the kitchen and asked, "What's going on, why is everybody just sitting around?"   
  
"Oh," said Blair, "we were just talking about Jo's date tonight with William Ogden Smith IV."  
  
Just then, Amanda comes in the shop and says, "Hi, Ryan."  
  
"Hi, Amanda," said Ryan as he walked over and gave her a kiss.  
  
As they were kissing Annabelle got up from the table and walked behind the counter, trying not to look at them. Then, Mrs. Garrett came back downstairs, saw Ryan and Amanda kissing and said, "Well, I guess you two had a good time at the movies last night."  
  
Ryan and Amanda stopped kissing looked at Mrs. Garrett and smiled. Then Ryan said, "Yes, we did."  
  
"Ryan," said Amanda, "I just stopped in on my way to work to make sure we were still on for tonight."  
  
"We are. I will pick you up at 7:00pm OK."  
"All right. I will see you then," said Amanda. Then she gave him a little peck on the cheek, "Bye, girls."  
  
"Bye, Amanda," all the girls said.  
  
"Well, come on Jo," said Blair, "We need to start getting you ready for your date tonight."  
  
"Blair, we have 7 hours," said Jo.  
  
"Exactly, come on."  
  
Jo rolled her eyes as she and Blair head upstairs.  
  
"Natalie, Tootie, you two give me a hand in the kitchen. Ryan, Anna, you two stay out here and watch the store."  
  
As Mrs. Garrett, Tootie and Natalie head into the kitchen. Ryan walks behind the counter and says,   
  
"Annabelle, are you sure you are fine with me and Amanda going out?"  
  
"Daddy, I told you yesterday. I am happy for you, I hope you and Amanda have a good time tonight."  
  
But, inside Annabelle wanted to run upstairs, flop on her bed, and cry into her pillows. But, she couldn't, because she didn't want him to know her true feelings about Amanda. She could believe the way her father was kissing Amanda. It reminded her of the way he kissed her mother when she was alive.  
  
Later that night, after Mrs. Garrett, Annabelle, Natalie, and Tootie left for the auction and Blair left for the pep rally, Ryan came downstairs and saw Jo.  
  
"Wow! Jo you look gorgeous," said Ryan.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Aren't you a little over dressed. I thought you and Bill were going to dinner, not a cotillion."  
  
"Well, Bill's parents are in town, and Blair thought that this would impress them."  
  
"Well, I if you want my opinion, I think you should go back upstairs and change, maybe into an outfit like you had on last night, just be yourself and have a good time."  
  
"You know, Ryan you are starting to sound like Mrs. G."  
  
"Well, Like Aunt, Like Nephew."  
  
"Besides, I was thinking of changing anyway."  
  
"Good. Well, I told you how you. How do I look?"  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thanks. Jo, has Annabelle told you that she doesn't approve of me going out."  
  
"No, yesterday she told me that she was happy for you."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm just paranoid," Ryan looked at his watch, "I've got to get going. See you later, Jo."  
  
"See ya."  
The next day, after Bill and Jo left to take a walk, Amanda came in the store and said, "Hi, Ryan. Hi, girls."  
  
"Hi, Amanda," everyone said.  
  
"Ryan, I have got the day off and I came to see if we could spend the day together," said Amanda.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to check with Aunt Edna," said Ryan.  
  
"Oh, I think it would be all right if you took the day off," said Mrs. G.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Edna. So, what do you want to do today, Snuggle Bear?" said Ryan.  
  
"Whatever you what, Pookiekins," said Amanda.  
  
"Aw," said Blair, "Isn't that cute they have been on 2 dates, and they all ready have pet names for each other."  
  
Annabelle didn't think it was cute. In fact, to her, this was the last straw. She wanted to tell her father right then and there what she thought of him dating. But, she was so upset that instead of telling him off, she started to cry. And when she started to cry, she ran out of the shop and up the stairs to the bedroom. Ryan when after her. When he got to the bedroom door, it was closed. He knocked on the door and asked,   
  
"Annabelle, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," said Annabelle still crying.  
  
Ryan opened the door, walked in the room, closed the door, and asked, "Annabelle, is something wrong?"  
  
"No. What would make you think something is wrong?" said Annabelle, with her head buried in her pillow.  
  
"Well, you just ran out of the shop crying. I though that there was something wrong. But, if there is nothing wrong then I will just leave," said Ryan as he turned toward the door. Then he stopped and said, "But, I am not going to. Annabelle, I know something is bothering you, and as your father I think I have a right to know what it is. So, if your not going to tell me, then I will just have to figure it out. Hmm, let's see. You were fine up until Blair said, 'Isn't that cute they have been on 2 dates and they all ready have pet names… for… each… other….' Oh, Annabelle, I now I know why you were upset, Snuggle Bear is what I use to call your mother. Annabelle, I am so sorry."  
  
Annabelle looked up at her father and said, "That's not it."  
  
A shocked look came over Ryan's face, "That's not it? Then, what wrong?"  
  
"Well, actually that is part of it. I don't like it that you're dating Amanda."  
  
"You don't like Amanda? What wrong with her? She seems like a really nice person."  
  
"It's not Amanda I don't like. I don't like it that you're dating."  
  
Ryan crosses his hands and a stern look comes over his face, "And, how long have you been feeling like this?"  
  
"2 days."  
  
"2 days! I have only been dating Amanda for 2 days! Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you want me dating?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to replacing or forgetting Mom."  
  
Ryan walked over to the bed, sat down next to Annabelle, put his arm around her and said, "Oh, Annabelle, I could never replace your mother. She was the kindest, smartest, sweetest, and the most beautiful woman I ever met. And I could never forget her either, because every time I look at you I think of her. You look so much like her, your hair, your eyes, and your face. You are the most treasured gift she ever gave me."   
  
"Oh, Daddy. I love you, " Annabelle said, while giving Ryan a hug.  
  
"And, I love you, too, Annabelle."  
  
"Daddy, why did you start to date all of sudden?"  
  
"Well, over these last four months, dating was the last thing on my mind. Then, we moved to Peekskill, and Amanda started coming in the shop and she seemed like a real nice person and I though I would like to be friends with her. Then, 3 days ago, Amanda came in the shop and I was waiting on her. Blair, Natalie, and Jo were in the shop and when Amanda left the shop, Blair and Natalie said that I was flirting with Amanda. I said that I wasn't, but deep down I knew I was. The next day, Amanda came in the shop again and as she was leaving something inside me said, 'Go ahead ask her out.' And I did, and she said that she would love to. When we were at the movies we had a good time, so I asked her out the next night. And, at dinner last night we had a good time."  
  
"So, do you like her?"  
  
"Yes, she is a real nice person. Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I really don't know her that well."  
  
Ryan though for a moment and said, "I have an idea. Why don't you come with Amanda and me today? We'll do whatever you want to do."  
  
"I don't know. What would Amanda say?"  
  
"She would love it! She thinks you're a great kid! I'm sure she would love spend some time with you."  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
Later that night, the girls are all studying when Annabelle comes in with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Well, it looks like you had a good time today," said Blair.  
  
"I did. Amanda is great. She's smart, she's funny, and she's a really great person."  
  
"So, what all did you guys do today?" asked Tootie.  
  
"Oh, we went to lunch, the movies, bowling, and dinner."  
  
"Sounds like you guys had a full day today," said Jo.  
  
"We did."  
  
"So, are you still upset about your dad dating?" asked Natalie.  
"No, we had a talk before we left and I can now truthfully say I am happy for him."  
  
"Well, we had better get studying Anna. We've got that big history test coming up," said Tootie.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's right," said Annabelle. She grabbed her history book, went over to Tootie's bed, and sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Ryan," said Blair.  
  
Ryan opened the door, "Hi, Girls. I hope I not interrupting something."  
  
"Nope, we were just studying," said Annabelle.  
  
Ryan walked over to Annabelle and asked, "So, did you have a good time today?"  
  
"I did. Thanks for taking me today," said Annabelle.  
  
"You're welcome," said Ryan and he gave her a little kiss on her forehead, "Well I will leave you girls to your studying. Don't stay up too late. Good night, Girls."  
  
"Good night, Ryan."  
  
When Ryan was gone, Blair said, "Anna, you really have a great dad."  
  
Annabelle smiled and said, "Yeah, I know."  
  
THE END  
  
For more Facts of Life Fan Fiction, check out:  
http://www.geocities.com/ryanmo97/FOLFF/FOLFF.html  



End file.
